wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tatertat/Wiki Channel Weebley: Anniversaries, Breaks,Situations,
Aniversaries, Breaks, Situations & an Ashley Hey Weebley Readers! This is a very special edition cause it is published on the day that FIRST EVER WEEBLEY was published! This weebley is gonna give you the update on Ashley Kettle, what stars do on break, and more! So come and check it out! ---- One Year of Weebleys! Can you believe that is been a year since we posted our first weebley! This year has been so jammed packed with stuff. We are so happy to be honoring one year since they have began. We gathered some thoughts from weebley authors telling us why they love weebley so much. "I think weebleys are really interesting and always keep me up with the latest info out there! Without weebleys, I'd probably be totally lost in what's going on. They're always so satisfying!"-Heatherblast9 "I think the thing I love the most about it is that it's so interactive, it's fun, it's never just about what's going on with Wiki Channel, it's about someone's life we're getting to know someone while at the same time connecting with the audience and I think that's the stuff fan's want to see :)"-''NYCGleek ''"The weebley is such a fun and interesting thing that I am happy to be a part of. I absolutely love sharing information! Is this is just one of he many ways that I can!"-Silly1! '' '' "Writing a Weebley is just really fun. I've always loved writing, and it's great to get a hold of the stars' managers and set up interviews- it feels like I'm a really big deal author. Oh, and writing about drama behind the scenes is always fun."-DatNuttyKid "It is always fun to be able to give interviews and just use weebley to help spread information for Wiki Channel! There is always an interesting thing in every weebley!"-''Tatertat We would just like to say that us here at weebley want to say THANK YOU for reading! We appericate all of our past, current, & future weebley readers. Be ready for more weeblys in the future! We will still be giving you the scoop on your favorite Wiki Channel stars, movies, shows, and more! ---- '''What Life like with Ashley Kettle?' This girl has been really moving up lately with her recent hit, Hurricane and her role as Naomi Clark on Life With Twins. Ashley Kettle is coming more out into the light. The 18 year old has a lot going for her and a bright future ahead. We got the chance to sit down and talk to her about what been going on and what she is looking forward. US:'How is life going? It must be pretty busy with all the stuff you have going for you now? '''Ashley:'Doing awesomely, thank you! Life With Twins is doing very nicely, and my music career is really starting to take off. 'US:'That's great! Speaking of your music, how is going for you? 'Ashley:'Great! I'm working on a lot, so be on the look out for the new things I have planned. I really hope everyone likes what I have planned. '''US: We are sure everyone will! Speaking of music, how was working with fellow Wiki Channel star and recording artist, Crystal Diane? Is she as nice as she seems? Ashley:'She is sweet and so lovable! Crystal is completely awesome, and I really hope I can work with her again soon! The whole thing was a blast. '''US:'What things in life inspire your music? 'Ashley:'There's family, love, mostly real life experience. I'm an avid reader so sometimes I combine fiction with reality in my lyrics, which I personally love. 'US:'So we heard that you got to chance to sing on Life With Twins, how was that? 'Ashley:'That was really amazing! Naomi has always had this musical side to her that the writers had never really explored until now. It was a wonderful experience. 'US:'Is there anything else we should look out for in the show and your character in the show? 'Ashley:'I heard that the writers do in fact have some unique plot lines for Naomi in the future, and while I was filming, I had a whole lot of fun with her character development and everything. 'US:'What show would you like to see Life With Twins come crossover with, if you ever got the chance? ' Ashley:'I think it would be awesome to crossover with Kitty Couture! I've always secretly wanted that. 'US:'We have heard rumors about you and Mr.Mark Christian being together? Do mind speaking about that? 'Ashley:'I don't mind at all! So, yes, we are back together. We had a mutual break up back in August with no hard feelings, but now we're back together and really happy. 'US:'Aww that so sweet! We are so happy for ya. We must ask. Do you have any advice to give to any upcoming actors/singers? 'Ashley:'Don't ever get discouraged and keep trying! Never do things you are uncomfortable with but be sure to step out of your safety bubble once in a while and try new things! 'US: '''Last question, is there anything you want to say to your fans? '''Ashley:'I love you all, and you guys are fantastic. I wish there was a way I could personally meet each and every one of you. We absolutely love her and wish her the best on her projects! Want more of Ashley Kettle, watch Life With Twins on Wiki Channel & get her new music on iTunes now! ---- '''WHAT'S UP FOR WIKI CHANNEL? ---- Oliver West on Life With Twins We announced a few weebleys back that Miss Good Girl actor, Oliver West will be guest starring on Life With Twins! Not only as a teammate and a friend of Brody's (Tristan Conti) but as a love interest to Taylor (Abby Williams). We got a quick chance to ask him about the whole experience. What's the difference between LWT and MGG you asked... well he answered! "You know it's very different than Miss Good Girl, but in a good way. Ya know MGG we got this big cast and for season 1 we were always mostly in the school, so their are extras everywhere and stuff, it's a big school, but being on Life with Twins is so different because you got the babies on set, the sets aren't as crowded so it's definitely different." Hmm... interesting, but great observation. We also asked how was working with the LWT cast and about his role on the show. "(laughs) Well I play Kegan in this series With Twins and my character does have a certain interest in Taylor, which causes some trouble for Brody because they both are playing on the same basketball team, which you'll see in the episode coming up very soon and I'm not sure how much I can say (laughs) but you'll have to watch. However working with Abby has been wonderful, I mean it really has, she's a great girl, gorgeous and just really nice, as is the whole cast; so it was really fun getting to be apart of that tv family as well as my own back on MGG." We can wait to see it all go down! It seems like their relationship arc starts this month on Wiki Channel. And did we see a gorgeous when it came to describing Abby. Who knows maybe these roles can spark a real life relationship between the two, but for now we are just gonna have to see what is in store with Life With Twins, which brings new episodes Fridays at 8/7c on Wiki Channel. ---- What Happens During A Break? You might have noticed many actors returning on Wiki Channel, but we always wondered. What do they during their time away. We spoke Crystal Diane & Percilla Gold on the matter. "You know after the show ended I took a long break almost 6 months. Ya know just to go home and visit family. I got back in the studio and I wanted to be honest, you know "the Aca-Girls" had great music, very pop and lots of energy, but those weren't my songs and I felt like from even the early stages of performing as the Aca-Girls, you know because we were in a girl group for Wiki Channel Music Group and we had to act as our characters and did little skits in between our songs and performances and it felt like people were starting to consider me and Elenor the same person. So right before I took my break, I dyed my hair back to brown, because i had to dye it red for the show, and I'm glad to work on this new music, It's very me and I'm happy for the world to hear it."-Percilla Gold "A lot things happened in my life during my break away from Wiki Channel. Some family troubles and a lot of problem solving went down. But my friends and music really helped get back up on feet and start fresh. I actually didn't expect the positive welcome I had gotten because I left while I was still in the main spotlight. But everyone was so supportive and I am forver gratefully for that.-Crystal Diane You never knew what happens on a celebritiy's time off but we are glad both are back and well! ---- Well I guess that's it for this weebley! Thanks for letting have a great first year! Intill the next weebley! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts